


Bound By Blood

by Morrighen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrighen/pseuds/Morrighen
Summary: The year 2050.Humanity has become aware that they are not alone in the world.Werewolves and vampires exist, as do other things that go bump in the night. The vampires and werewolves have been at odds for centuries but they currently have a tentative peace treaty worked out. Maria Hill is a werewolf and the head of her clan's best hunters. Her team drags her out for a "bonding exercise" where she meets a rival coven's huntress.





	1. Darkmane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohthewildes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohthewildes/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Ohthewildes. Been a big help to me over the past couple months and I appreciate it so so much.

The year 2050.  
Humanity has become aware that they are not alone in the world.  
Werewolves and vampires exist, as do other things that go bump in the night. The vampires and werewolves have been at odds for centuries but they currently have a tentative peace treaty worked out.

  
Disagreements on a personal level occur fairly often but it's never anything that becomes necessary for their leaders to jump in on.

  
There are even neutral zones and clubs specifically for the non-humans to meet and learn to deal with each other in more ‘personable’ ways.

  
To keep their clans and covens safe, even when dealing with other non-humans, every one uses code-names. Anonymity is a big reason the neutral zones have worked so well. They are cordial but remain wary.

  
Blood-born are those that were born into their curse.  
Neophytes, to most of the non-human groups, are those who were human and have been made into a non-human.

 

* * *

 

 

The tall, dark haired female wasn’t generally a fan of the neutral clubs, but she was dragged out by her squad members. A ‘team-building exercise’ they had called it. She sincerely doubted that was the true intent of the evening when she heard the cackling of a couple of the younger members. The neutral clubs were rarely used for more than ‘forbidden’ trysts. They were headed to Nightshade, the local non-human hangout. She knew what that club was best known for.

* * *

 

 

A large male clapped her on the shoulder. His hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail. “Fear not, Lady Hill. No harm shall befall our excursion.” He beamed at her. “Tis merely a night to refresh our spirits.”

  
Thor’s antiquated speech always amused Maria. Sometimes she wondered if that wasn't why he used it, but she knew he was nearly as old as she was and it was likely leftover from his childhood. “Maybe. But I’m always on guard. You know that, oh ‘God of Thunder’.” She smiled at him and punched his shoulder playfully in return. “Plus, I hate those damn succubi and their sex magic.”

  
At the mention of the owners of Nightshade, Thor went a little pale. “Do not mention those she-devils, Lady Hill. Tis not amusing.”

  
“I’m sure you didn’t say that the last time you woke up with one of them.” She bit back.

  
He cringed. “Do not remind me of their wiles. They are conniving witches.” Thor frowned and caught sight of another male returning from his watch duties. “But you must away with us this evening. Steve has never been to a neutral location. He has done well in his first year as a hunter. We must celebrate accordingly and we cannot do so without our illustrious leader.”

  
The other male, Steve, gave Thor a lopsided smile. “I dunno, Thor, I think you’d have better luck actually trying to twist her arm.” He laughed and set down the bag he was carrying. “Even I know Maria doesn’t like the neutrals. Think about if you were in her shoes? You’d not enjoy it either, I bet.”

  
Steve was correct. Maria never felt relaxed in the neutral clubs. Even though the laws dictated peace, she was always on the lookout for treachery. It had happened before and she knew it would likely happen again.

  
Maria heaved a quiet sigh and sat down on one of the sofa’s in their team’s barracks. Her apprentice, Skye, was clicking away on a laptop next to her, staying oddly quiet about the whole subject. She looked over at the young lycan with a bit of suspicion but she didn't say anything. She’d have to keep a close eye on the pup.

  
Some of the others began to trickle in as the time grew later and by the time 10 pm rolled around, her team had all returned from their daily tasks. Maria knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Maria Hill is her clan's head huntress and the leader of team Shield; her clans best and most skilled hunting squad. The hunters had a number of jobs, but most importantly they were there to keep their clan members safe. Her partner had been a large male named Thor. He is good and had always been a quick learner but the elders had recently deemed him ready to impart his knowledge onto a neophyte named Steve.

  
When Thor started showing the new guy the ropes, a young blood-born lycan code-named Skye was cleared by clan leader Fury to start joining in on the hunts and she was to be Maria’s new apprentice.

  
Maria was used to being given the pups to train. But Skye had shown exceptional abilities in technology. A skill set that most of the older lycans were sorely lacking and which was becoming more and more necessary for their own safety.

* * *

 

 

Thor had managed to turn the whole team against Maria on this night. They had ended up at the local neutral non-human hangout, Nightshade, for their ‘team-building’ exercises.

  
Nightshade was run by a pair of succubi called Amora and Lorelei. They are about as ‘neutral’ as any non-human can be and even then the term would be applied to the sisters loosely. They always harassed ‘the God of Thunder’, as Maria jokingly called Thor.

  
The bouncer, Cage, nodded to Maria with a polite, “Greetings, Darkmane” and she nodded back. At least she was known in this place.

  
Maria’s vote about going out had been outnumbered. The team wanted to go out and have a good time and she grumbled more than a bit and sat in the back curve of their round booth. She glared out to the dance floor at Thor, Steve, and Bobbi all laughing as they cut up.

  
Maria scanned the room again. Skye was at the bar trying to get a drink, Phil was loitering near the back wall near the bathrooms, and an unfamiliar red haired woman staring directly at her. When Maria caught anyone looking at her, most normally turned away because of her intense icy gaze, but this woman kept eye contact with Maria brazenly. The brunette sniffed indignantly and casually broke the eye contact as if she’d gotten bored or didn't notice the redhead was outright staring at her.

  
Hill glanced back to the redhead and she had turned her attention to a small brunette standing next to her. There was a toothy grin across her features and to Maria is reeked of trouble. The brunette next to her gave a gentle smile and laughed. There was a familiarity there. They knew each other. The redhead absently gestured to the bar and the brunette nodded and walked off, presumably to get a drink. Maria noted the brunette slipped into the empty space next to Skye. She sighed and finished the drink she had been nursing. She wouldn’t let her little rookie get caught up in whatever trouble that redhead might be.

  
Darkmane made her way over to the bar to tower behind Skye. She ended up sidling up to Skye’s other side and peering over at the petite brunette. Skye hadn’t noticed Maria yet and she was in the midst of saying something to the smaller woman to make her face turn a bright shade of red even in the terrible lighting of the club. Maria stifled a chuckle. Leave it to Skye to flirt with trouble, literally and figuratively. While she kept an eye on Skye, she flagged down the bartender and ordered another scotch.

  
The bartender, a pretty woman with pale hair, smiled at Maria and slid a new glass over to her. The cocktail napkin that accompanied the glass had some script scribbled on it and Maria quirked an eyebrow as she flipped it the other way around to see the words clearly.

  
The napkin read ‘ **Call me~ <3 - Felicia**’ and under it was a phone number. Maria gave an amused smile at the bartender and tucked the napkin away into the pocket of her jacket. She had no plans to call the woman. It wasn’t that Maria didn’t think the woman was attractive, but she knew better than to get involved with any woman in the employ of succubi. She chuckled softly, shaking her head as she turned away.

  
She sighed and placed a hand on Skye’s shoulder. The young lycan was too busy flirting with the petite brunette to have even noticed her teacher’s presence up until now. That makes for a bad hunter, Maria scolded Skye in her mind. Skye stiffened when she felt the hand, but to her credit, she didn’t outright jump. The young lycan turned to look at Maria, her eyes slightly wide. Maria gave a small smirk, gesturing to the booth and patted her shoulder lightly as if to say ‘Don’t stray for too long, pup’. As Maria turned to go back to the booth, she locked eyes with the smaller brunette. The girl looked at her sheepishly and gave a nervous smile. The young woman was cute; Maria could understand Skye’s flirting but she was still wary of the company she kept. She left Skye and the young woman alone and moved across the room back to her team’s booth. As she slid back into her normal place at the back of the U-shaped booth, she noticed she was not the only inhabitant any longer. A sharp smile and flashing green eyes greeted her from the shadows behind a heavy velvet drape that could be closed to privatize the booth. It was the redhead. Maria narrowed her eyes dangerously, a low growl escaping her throat as a warning.

  
“Speak or be gone; why are you here?” Maria was never one to mince words. The redhead looked relaxed and just continued to smile at the increasingly irate lycanthrope. “Why are you here? I am not going to repeat myself a third time.”

  
The redhead gave a sigh and leaned forward into what little direct light there was. “You’re the one called Darkmane, yes?” She quirked an eyebrow and Maria nodded reluctantly. “You looked tense. Thought I’d stop by...” Her voice was lower than one might expect but it was unbelievably sexy and it suited her. “I can assist you with that.” She purred, sliding marginally closer to Maria.

  
“I don’t know who you are, but you have nothing I care to need or want.” Maria glared intensely at the redhead.

  
The redhead tsked herself. “How rude of me. I haven’t introduced myself.” She slipped closer again. Maria bristled but she didn’t move. She brushed her long red hair back and to one side, exposing the soft flesh of her neck; a possible easy target. The woman’s eyes flashed red and then went back to their natural green. Maria could see a deep red hourglass shaped pendant hanging around her neck.

  
‘Vampire.’ Maria mentally noted having seen the change in her eyes. ‘Latrodectus Coven, by the look of her. Their best hunters are also known as the widows because of their spider-like techniques. That pendant marks her as one of widows. Sex cannibals, basically. Vampires don’t usually show their neck to their adversaries...’

  
Maria was a good hunter for a number of reasons, but at the top of the list was that she was thorough. She did her research. She knew the names of the local covens and their top leaders. This woman wasn’t was specifically known to her, but she had an idea of who she was and what she was doing.

  
“They call me Arachnia.” She was close enough to arch her chest against Maria’s shoulder provocatively. “But you should call me Natasha…” She leaned in even closer to whisper in the taller woman's ear. “...in bed.”

  
Maria wanted to laugh. The vampire had to be joking...  
...Right?...

  
She turned to look at the redhead, her expression incredulous. “You really, truly don’t expect me to fall for that, do you?” Maria openly scoffed. “You knew my alias, which means you would know I’m a hunter and a lycan. Like I know you’re a hunter…” She said with thinly veiled venom. “... and a vampire.” She watched as the redheads expression hardened and she leaned back.

  
“We’re in neutral territory and you think I would try hunting here?” Her voice was still sultry, but the seduction was gone. “I think you’re hot. Damn hot, and you look like you could use a good fuck, so, I thought I could help you remove that stick from your ass and maybe replace it with something that vibrates.”

  
It was true. The main reason non-humans came to Nightshade was for typically frowned upon sexual release. It was a neutral zone where an exorcist could hook up with an Incubus and there would be no repercussions within their clans. It was not unheard of for a werewolf and a vampire to get down because of Nightshade. Their rivalry was the best known, so the forbidden feeling of it made it tempting to so many. It was even said some offspring were borne of those unions but what of the children, no one knew.

  
“You think just because you’re a big bad wolf, you can accuse me of breaking the treaty laws? I know what I can and cannot do here, and trust me, I had nothing but things that are well within the allowable planned for you.” Natasha seemed to hiss. “Your loss, Darkmane.” She went to slide out of the booth but was stopped by Maria’s strong hand coming to rest on her shoulder. A sly smirk made it’s way back to her lips before she masked it and looked back over her shoulder at Maria.

  
“I owe you an apology, Arachnia. I assumed and I do not wish it to be known that I am unfair. So, I am sorry. Please forgive me.” Maria swallowed her pride. To her credit, it looked like it hurt her much less than it actually did. The vampire turned back and slid back closer to Maria.

  
“Apology accepted, Darkmane.” She purred; the seduction was practically dripping from her words again. “Would you like to go somewhere else, or should I just draw the curtains?” Natasha was fine with either. Maria cursed the smaller woman’s tenacity.

  
“Neither. I jumped to an assumption and I needed to tell you that I was sorry that I did so. That was wrong of me. I shouldn’t be so hasty to judge people. You should still leave, though.” Maria looked sorry enough to be causing offense but her tone was assured enough to take Natasha aback. Maria could tell the redhead wasn’t used to not getting her way. If she didn’t get the redhead away, she wasn’t sure what would happen.

  
“You’re turning me down?” Natasha’s expression was shocked, to say the least.

  
Maria took a deep breath, she was getting more annoyed. “Yes. I’m turning you down. I’m not here for me.” Maria’s tone was still strong and assured, though inside she was less than positive with her choice than she had been. Sure, she could probably use a good lay, but it wasn’t the time for that. She always put her duty above her own personal needs and her duty was to keep watch over her team. “Perhaps another time.” She turned her attention away from the redhead and back to her clan members.

  
Maria felt the booth shift and for a moment, she thought the redhead was leaving. The next thing she knew, Natasha was pressed against her and the vampire’s mouth was hot against her ear. “You might deny me now, Darkmane, but you will oblige me eventually and at that time you will beg me for it.” She released a slow breath in Maria’s ear before making her exit.

  
The brunette was left in what she could only described as frustrated silence and she sighed. The contact had left an ache between her legs. She could deny that ache until the full moon came around and her beastly tendencies were stronger and harder to set aside. The vampire likely knew that Lycanthropes still had trouble controlling their primal urges when it came to the full moon. It may not cause them to transform but the animalistic needs were still there. She had 2 weeks until then.

  
“Shit.” Was all she could mutter to herself. Maria knew herself and she knew that if Natasha had tried that on the full moon, or even a couple days out, she would have caved and fucked her right there on that table in the booth. She had to get control of her urges. She was a leader. She was looked up to. She couldn’t let her baser instincts get the better of her. She was Maria ‘Darkmane’ Hill, leader of team Shield; a hunting party from one of the most respected clans in the U.S. Her clan was fair and just, strong and resilient. As their lead hunter, she had to be strong, determined, in control, and fair. She wouldn’t easily admit to anyone that she struggled to stay in control at anytime. It was a matter of pride and her pride had been wounded enough for one night.

  
Maria downed the scotch in her hand, setting the glass down harder than she intended and the glass cracked and shattered a moment later. A large shard sliced into her hand neatly. She grunted and looked at her freshly cut wound. She pulled a handkerchief from her coat pocket and wrapped the cut quickly. The last thing she needed was to attract more blood feeders. When she had it tightly wrapped she looked up to see a few scattered non-humans peering at her with uneasy eagerness. Maria curled her lip and her eyes flashed a golden amber color. The onlookers quickly averted their eyes from her and went about their own business.

  
She was done now. If she spent any more time in the club, she was going to snap at someone, or snap someone in half. Maria stood up and went to collect her team. She started with Thor, Bobbi, and Steve. She nudged Thor in the shoulder and he turned to look at her. Seeing the look on her face, he knew it was time to go. He rounded up all the others and Maria went to collect Skye, who still chatting away with the petite brunette off to the side at a small table.

  
The petite brunette’s eye widened slightly when she saw Maria approaching. The expression the elder lycan wore was clearly not as friendly as earlier and the message was received. Maria stopped behind Skye and even above the music the younger could hear Maria clear her throat. She jerked around and peered up into the shifting eyes of her mentor. Skye didn’t hesitate and stood up so quickly she almost knocked her chair over. She turned back to the petite brunette and gave a tight smile. The brunette nodded and mouthed ‘next time’ with a soft smile before shrinking away from Maria’s intense presence.

  
Maria motioned for Skye to meet the others and her eyes scanned to room once again. She caught sight of that presumptuous redhead off near the back exit as the petite brunette rejoined her. The redhead smiled fondly at the brunette and patted her shoulder. She wondered to herself why she would even seek out the sight of her again but Arachnia’s words rang in her head.

  
‘You might deny me now, Darkmane, but you will oblige me eventually and at that time you will beg me for it.’ Maria grimaced and shook them away. Maria didn’t know why, but those words bothered her. Arachnia intended on seeing her again while Maria could have gone her entire lifetime without the vampire plaguing her again. Her brow furrowed as she pondered the implications, turning away from the pair, she stomped off towards the exit.

* * *

  
Maria missed the smirk on Arachnia’s face when she looked away. The vampire eyes flashed ice blue when she looked back to the petite brunette. “It’s nearly time, Jemma.” She spoke quietly as she turned and exited Nightshade. Jemma’s eyes widened and she followed after her quickly.

  
“Are you sure, Natasha?” Her tone betrayed her skepticism.

  
They were greeted by an awaiting black limousine with dark windows. “I’m sure.” She spoke evenly and Natasha opened the back door. “After you princess.” She smiled wryly.

  
Jemma frowned. “You know how I detest that title. You’d think after all this time they’d have chosen something better. One more modern, perhaps.”

  
“I don’t make the rules princess. I just follow them.” Her smile widened a bit. “Sort of.” She chuckled to herself when she entered the limo after the younger vampire. “Let’s get you back before your father sends his ‘hound’ after us.” Her nose crinkled at the mention of her least favorite person in the coven.

  
Natasha’s night had certainly been interesting. She had not intended to meet the head pack hunter of Shield, but what a wonderful turn of events. She would have Darkmane in her bed; one way or another.


	2. Lycanthrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has a nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been so crazy over the past 7 months? Geez, it has been ages. I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I've not had proper internet and this was written completely on my tiny phone screen. Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!!

To say Maria was agitated would have been a gross understatement. The whole night left a horrible taste as she tried to swallow the bile that had made it’s way into her mouth. As she watched her team all head to bed for the night, she skulked about the barracks common room, chewing on her lip. She was too on edge to sleep, so she headed to the gym to try and work herself into exhaustion.

  
She changed from her civilian clothes into her workout gear and started working over the heavy bag. Her movements were practiced and methodical, powerful and precise. She let her instincts take over to try to clear her thoughts. She punched and kicked her way into a tired state she hadn’t felt in a long time. After nearly an hour of her onslaught she decided she was ready to make an attempt at sleep. She went to her room and stripped off her sweaty workout gear, too tired to worry about a shower right now, she fell into bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

_That insufferable red-haired woman is above her. She smiles, all fang and false promises, she opens her mouth as if to speak. Her mouth moves but no words come out as Maria looks down to realize Arachnia is straddling her hips. Her brain wants to fight her but her body won’t struggle. Her body wants the contact and the dawning realization hits her that she wants the vampire there. Her body aches for the other woman._

_Flashes of heated moments fill her head and then fade to be replaced by others; the redhead’s bare torso, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her smile with fangs gleaming in the moonlight, her hands running over Maria’s own bare skin, the move of Arachnia’s hips..._

_The vision ceases and everything turns red, Natasha’s eyes roll back in her head. A powerful voice, not her own, fills the space and pours from her mouth._

_“ **It shall be on the day that temptation proves too strong when one of purest blood shall herald an age of war and the fall of a false god.**_ **  
** **_When the red lady reveals her true intent, a battle shall mark the beginning of an age of alliance._  
**_Once prey hunts predator, a woman of Grey shall herald the return of past glory.”_

  
_The red fades and the voices is gone, she looks up at redhead again and the vampire looks distraught. Her mouth is opening as if to yell at her. Arachnia looks fully upset now and she presses her hands around Maria’s neck but she isn’t choking her, just pressing down. Maria feels damp and her body is heavy. She tries to raise a shaky hand and it is covered in a dark sticky liquid._  
_Blood._

 _Her eyes lock with Natasha’s and there is fear there._  
_Real tangible fear._  
_Everything begins to go dark and Natasha lurches forward toward her body. As the black closes in she feels the sharp puncture of fangs, hot breath and soft lips on her neck._

* * *

  
Maria woke with a start and peered around, her hand instinctively raised to her neck to feel for a bite. There was nothing there but smooth skin and sweat. She ran over the details over and over and couldn’t quite figure it out.

She wished it hadn’t felt so good, even in those broken visions of her dream. Or was it a nightmare? Regardless, denying the redhead would feel impossible if faced with the decision again and she hated it.

Maria wondered what it meant. That voice did not belong to the redhead. She scoffed. It meant nothing. It was only a dream. A dream that felt so real that she swore she could still feel where Arachnia was straddling her hips, where her teeth had punctured her neck. Her hand lingered over the spot where she had felt the bite. Suddenly, the vampire's soft lips were all she could think about.

Maria was angry with herself. She was above such base compulsions, or so she had always told herself; her internal struggle was futile. She wanted that redhead in the worst way and the realization startled her.

“It has been too long since I've gotten laid; has to be it. I would never considered that sort of proposition if that wasn't the case.” She said to no one, trying to convince herself. Maria sighed and looked over at the clock, the red digits flashing 6 AM. She made a small grunt and rolled out of her bed, her body sore from the workout she had put herself through to get to sleep. Darkmane shuffled over to her bathroom and started a hot shower to wash away the sweat and uncertainty she was feeling. It washed away all of the stress she was feeling and when she stepped out, she felt renewed. For a few minutes before she had to return to her duties as lead hunter of her clan, she was empty and at peace. After she left her quarters, there was no pretending peace was an option for her.

Maria's day was to consist of meeting with the other clan leaders, lead hunters, and the American Elders. Nothing was ever calm when so many lycanthropes were in the same place. She steeled herself and put the mask of Darkmane on and went to meet Clan leader Fury.

  
It was just as Maria had expected. Fury discussed policies and clan migrations with the other clans leaders from other parts of the US. Things were relatively calm before a piece of intel was brought to light and discussions quickly descended into a shouting match.

A younger clan leader slammed his fist on the tabletop and jumped to his feet. “I refuse to leave myself unguarded!” He growled.

A dark eyed woman with the smallest streaks of silver in her hair matched his stance. “You're not leaving yourself unguarded, Jack. You're supposed to be guiding your clan and putting their needs first. You're acting like this is a game of ‘king of the hill’ and I promise you, I will not stand for your selfishness when it comes to our people. Adjust your priorities. Your pride should not be a factor. Or do the Elders need to take over? I'm sure Nicholas would take over the West Clan again.” She spoke calmly while an older man grunted agreement at her from his place next to Jack.

The younger male backed down. “N-no, Elder Carter…” Jack sounded like a chided child and he returned to his seat next to Elder Nicholas Fury Senior.

Maria hid her smile behind a cough. Elder Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter was one of the eldest lycans in North America and one of the American Elders in charge of making decisions for the overall good of the lycanthropes in the United States. She represented Maria's clan and she couldn't be more proud of her aunt then at that moment. Peggy was her mother’s sister and when she passed away when Maria was young, Peggy made sure she was taken care of.

“Agent 13 sent us this troubling information not to cause internal strife but to help us remain proactive in determining possible threats. If there is a coven readying for a strike, we cannot be caught unaware.” Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose.

Elder Fury cleared his throat. “There are rumors that a certain coven is gathering any non-human they can get and there is no cause for that, other than war.”

“These rumors are concerning because it seems to be close to home for Clan Shield. The Latrodectus coven had a very strong peace with the lycans in UK before the bonding that brought them here. I don't buy that they are the point of origin of any hostilities at this point.” Peggy replied to Elder Fury. “But Hydra, on the other hand, has been nothing but antagonistic.”

Everyone knew about the bonding of Latrodectus and Hydra. The antiquated and well established coven from the UK gave up their queen, who'd lost her husband not long before, for a political marriage with the Hydra covens new leader; the clairvoyant. Nothing was known about the clairvoyant, just that he seized power relatively recently and had shown himself to be hostile and against the treaty.

Peggy leveled her gaze at Maria. “Have you noticed any of the locals acting abnormal? Any faces you didn’t recognize?”

Maria automatically stiffened when her aunt’s intense gaze fell on her. “Not particularly, Elder Carter. My team visited one of the neutral zones last evening and everything seemed normal.” And just as quickly as that, the redhead was back in her mind. “I saw one of their hunters. A widow, even. Which, I'm not sure. But she was not there for any prey.” Well, not any prey they are concerned about.

Peggy quirked an eyebrow at her niece. “What did she look like?”

Maria paused a moment and gave a description of the redhead. Like that, all the Elders in attendance and Clan leader Fury looked unusually serious. There were murmurs around the room and she caught one saying, “that sounds like the black widow” and she paled. “You have gotta be shitting me.” Clan leader Nick Fury Jr barked out. Peggy gave a short laugh at that.

Peggy directed her attention to the gathering. “We'll break for a bit and reconvene at 1300. Dismissed.” She left no room for suggesting otherwise. “Maria please come with me. Clan Leader Fury, please join me as well.”

Several minutes of silence later the three were in one of the private conference rooms. “The black widow is not only the Latrodectus’ best hunter, she's also the personal bodyguard of their queen and princess.” Peggy spoke when the door was securely closed behind them. “If she was seen in neutral territory, chances are one of them were nearby.”

“Leave it to those British assholes to make shit sound so pompous, no offense Peg.” Nick  said.

“None taken. It's true. Tradition is important there. They've been established much longer. Change is scary for those who have become stagnant. That's why I left. But that vampire queen was a major player in the peace treaty overseas and she certainly helped for the one here. But she hasn't been seen in over a year. There could be a connection between her possible disappearance and the recent murmurs of dissent. Her daughter from her first marriage has been seen twice in the past year. In the company of the black widow each time, I might add.”

It clicked for Maria then; the cute brunette. “Shit…” The curse slipped out before Maria could stop it. Fury chuckled. “My apprentice was talking with a petite brunette. Arachnia was seen with the girl when we were leaving.” Maria rubbed her forehead to try and abate the pressure migraine that was starting to build.

Neither of the others laughed at this. Peggy pulled out a cell phone and held it up to Maria. “Is that the girl?” Peggy asked as she held up a clear photo of the brunette Skye had been flirting with and Arachnia in the background behind her. Maria nodded. “Alright, Maria. Break down the evening. Everything you saw. Spare no details.”

Maria began to recount last night step by step. She told them about her team wanting to take the night to unwind and when she got to the point with the redhead, she hesitated. “...And then she got on me.” She said, her ego thoroughly wounded at having to share that moment of shame.

Fury and Peggy stared at her a few moments. It seemed like it took them some time to let it soak in.

“Look Hill, I appreciate your honesty and I know Carter said spare no detail, but I seriously do not need to hear about your sexual conquests.” Fury coughed.

“I'm with Nick on that one. You're practically my daughter. I don't need to hear about your...love life.” Peggy frowned.

Maria was mortified. “I didn't sleep with her!” She was absolutely abashedly shocked. “How could you think that!?” Her voice was higher than normal.

Peggy and Nick shared a look. “Maria, dear, we've seen the photos. We know her methods. Hell, were I an unwed woman and in the same position, I can't say I would have turned her down.”

Maria's face reddened. “A-Aunt Peggy!” She stammered, outraged.

Both Fury and Peggy began laughing. It wasn't often anyone was able to tease Maria ‘Darkmane’ Hill so even her aunt would take the opportunity when it presented itself.

“Your iron will aside, no one has denied her what she wants.” Peggy leaned against the tabletop. “Not much is known about her personally, just what has been left of those unlucky enough to get on her bad side. She was an unknown quantity until she arrived the Latrodectus royals. Everything prior was hearsay. Then it was quickly found out that she was one of the famous Latrodectus widows. We've no idea how many others came over with the royals. The majority of the clan stayed in the UK.”

Nick stayed quiet for a while while Peggy spoke. When Peggy looked over at him, he looked deep in thought.

“What are you thinking Nicholas?”

“You sound like my father when you call me that.” He gave a small smile. He directed his gaze back at Maria. “You saw her. What do you think?”

Maria thought back over the conversation she had with Arachnia. “I think she at least honors the neutral law. She won't strike at anyone. Well, not for any political reason.”

“She is still largely unknown. Any intel would be incredibly helpful.” Fury spoke, a new edge in his voice.

“Indeed, sir.”

“Be a shame if we missed an opportunity.” He said deliberately.

“I agree, sir.”

“You do? Oh good. I thought o was going to have to convince you.” He said smugly and Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Nick.” Peggy chided. “You cannot possibly mean to use her as bait.”

It dawned on Maria. “Oh no.” Was all she managed to mutter before Nick started outlining his proposal. He wanted her to return to Nightshade every night until the vampire turned up. Maria was to engage her in conversation to try to gauge the climate of the local coven. Nick told her she didn't have to sleep with her, but he suggested that it may make the vampire more amenable to casual conversation.

Maria was dismissed for the remained of the meetings to get herself mentally prepared for her new personal hunt. She had to be flexible. She would treat this as she did any mission she was assigned. She had less than two weeks to complete her objective before denying the capture what she wanted would be impossible. Darkmane had to succeed. Her pride as a hunter depended on it.

 


	3. Interlude 1; Natasha's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a POV chapter with its events happening at the same time as the beginning of the previous chapter/Maria's nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't get confusing. The different POV chapters, interludes, will be small chapters that are basically a "meanwhile" or "elsewhere". They will be events that are happening at the same time as the main story line, but are important plot pieces.

Natasha walked protectively next to Jemma when they arrived at the large stone manor that was the headquarters of the Hydra-Latrodectus coven. She was always ready to defend the princess especially against their own. Jemma was little more than a piece of property to the Hydra ilk; a bargaining chip. They'd barely walked through the front door when she sensed him. Her eyes changed red and lingered there.

“What do you want, dog?” Natasha spoke to the shadows.

A smug laugh echoed through the atrium and a dark haired male seemed to materialize out of the shadows.

“Is that any way to talk to your betters, Nat?” He smirked, his eyes running over her.

Natasha had her hands around his neck in an instant. “The day you are better than me, mutt, will never arrive. You'd do well to stay as far away from me, and the princess, as physically possible. I am not beholden to your master; only the princess and the queen. I have seen empires rise and fall, I will surely see you crumble.” She gave his throats a good squeeze for good measure. “So, Ward, remove yourself from my sight. You are an eyesore and a discredit to your species, you traitorous bastard. I thought wolves are supposed to be loyal?" She practically spit.

The smug smile never left his face, but he looked ready to snap. He looked past Natasha to Jemma. “Your father needs to see you.”

“Step father, Grant. You know that.” She spoke the words like they were bitter and burning her mouth. Jemma was still very bitter. Her mother had been used as a pawn in a political scheme. A plot to bring together the elder British coven Latrodectus and the young, powerful American coven Hydra. The Latrodectus were well known and well respected amongst the vampires. They had several of the strongest hunters ever known. But they had lost their king some years prior and the queen refused to remarry. Eventually the choice was taken from her and a small council took over ruling the greater Latrodectus left in Britain. The queen and the princess were sent to America, in exile, with a small company and only a few of the royal guard as company; four of the widows. Not terribly long after the marriage, the queen fell ill. When she passed it was labeled as natural causes, but Jemma never believed it. But she needed proof.

Natasha walked Jemma to the large wooden doors of the great hall. The younger woman gave the redhead a small smile. “This shouldn't take long. I don't need you to stay. Another little spider told me you spoke to that ‘real clairvoyant’, why not go speak with her again?” Jemma smirked and disappeared through the doors.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I will murder Vario.” She laughed to herself before she skulked off into the manor. She avoided most of the others, especially that philandering pig of a male, Tony, who made it a point to flirt with her at any chance. She made her way to one of the sitting room on the first floor. In the furthest corner of the room sat a dark haired woman at a small table, reading tarot cards; several candles lit about the room. Before Natasha shadowed up behind her, the woman turned over a card.

“Death.” She said without looking at Natasha. “Death follows you everywhere you go, black widow.”

“That is a typical part of the job description of a hunter.” Natasha replies, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Make jokes and delude yourself all you please. You have brought more death than any other hunter in your coven. That makes you incredibly important to those who consider themselves your betters.” The woman brushed a dark curl out from her face. “What brings you here tonight?”

“Read my fortune again. You told me I would meet someone ‘completely unexpected’. You were right.” The redhead took the seat across from her. “ I thought I might ask again.” She leaned back in the chair casually. “Tell me my future, oh, madame flowers.”

The woman laughed. “I suppose that is fitting in a manner.” She began placing the tarot cards back into her deck. “But I prefer Raina.”

“Fine, Raina. You're supposed to be the real deal, yeah? So show me. Make a skeptic believe. What will come of that... unexpected meeting?”

“You are a vampire; a walking legend straight out of myth and you're skeptical that a fortune teller's powers are real?” Raina bit but all that met her in response was that smirk plastered on her lips and the brunette sighed. “Are you certain that is what you want an answer to?” Natasha nodded and Raina smiled. “So be it.” She set to her preparations and held out her hands, palms up. Raina took a deep breath and held it. Slowly, she breathed out. “Place your hands over mine and be silent. Think of your request. Hold their image in your mind.”

Natasha gave a small snort but did as Raina said. She held out her hands, palms down over Raina’s. Natasha expected the typical fortuneteller bullshit. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Raina closed her eyes and continued her deep breathing for a couple of minutes before she seized, her body arching and going stiff. When she opened her eyes, they were solid pools of inky blackness. She gasped, and a raspy growl escaped her throat.

“It shall be on the day that temptation proves too strong when one of purest blood shall herald an age of war and the fall of a false god.   
When the red lady reveals her true intent, a battle shall mark the beginning of an age of alliance.  
Once prey hunts predator, a woman of Grey shall herald the return of past glory.” Raina croaked out in a twisted voice that was vaguely demonic. Her body convulsed and her hands seized Natasha’s.

Natasha senses were filled with the scent of blood. She was not in the sitting room any longer, she was somewhere unfamiliar in the company of someone she knew. Darkmane was there. But not how she wished her. Her eyes were hazy, and there was a gaping hole through throat. Her lips moved and blood oozed out instead of words. The redhead felt in unparalleled panic. Her mind went blank and she did the only thing a vampire could do to save someone...


End file.
